Make a Wish
by Hawkeye0165
Summary: Oneshot. Ed and Al take a break to spend Thanksgiving with Winry and Pinako. But what kind of wishes will be made when Ed and Winry pull apart a wishbone? Will they come true? EdWin! R&R!


_**A/N 11/23/06: **Hey! Wellthis oneshot kind of came to me on a whim, but I really like it. It was sooo much fun to write, so hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I did! I've been a writing fool lately; this is my 3rd piece of writing in 3 days! I'm on a roll. I was kind of upset that my other 2 didn't get many reviews, so if you read them and liked them please review them! It really makes me not want to continue when it doesn't seem like people are liking them, and I won't know unless you review. So review! Otherwise I may not continue. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

**Make a Wish**

Ed sighed longingly. The mouth watering aroma of the delicious home cooked meal being prepared was enough to make his stomach growl. He peeked into the kitchen.

Granny and Winry were putting their finishing touches on the large dinner, both clad in cooking aprons. Winry with her hair piled on her head and flour smudged across her cheek looked deep in concentration at the ingredients she was measuring, perfectionist as she was.

The mashed potatoes that were only a few feet away looked so tempting. When both the women's backs were turned he tiptoed towards the dish with a spoon in hand, ready to sneak a sample.

With her lightening fast reflexes Winry spun around looking annoyed, smacking his head with a spatula.

"Can you wait 10 more minutes, Ed? This is getting ridiculous! Dinner's almost ready, so be patient!"

She gave him a little shove back towards the door.

He mumbled something under his breath, and all she could catch was "grumpy" and "automail geek" but that was enough provocation to send her wrench flying at the back of his head.

"Ow!" He complained loudly, rubbing the tender spot.

She shook her faithful tool at him threateningly, giving him enough reason to quickly depart.

Ed flopped on the couch next to his brother who was staring out the window absent-mindedly.

"What're you thinking about Al?"

Al reluctantly tore his eyes away from the landscape.

"Just thinking… this is one of the only times that we can all be together as a family."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ed scratched his stomach lazily.

They traveled around so much because of Ed's military duties that they only got to see Granny and Winry a few times a year.

In truth, he didn't mind Winry's nagging as much as he let on; it was all part of the playful banter between the two of them. He actually kind of enjoyed it. She was sort of cute when she was mad. Except for the wrench part... he didn't care for that. The painful lump on the back of his head was a constant reminder of how little he cared for it.

The brothers passed the next few minutes in a comfortable relaxed silence until Granny finally called to them, "Dinner's ready, boys!"

Ed jumped up quickly, hurrying to the dining room where the large feast was laid out on the table. Al, creaking as he stood, followed his brother, chuckling quietly at Ed's eagerness.

As he ravenously dug into the heaps of food loaded on his plate, Ed couldn't help but pause to glance at his brother. Al, as always, sat politely and patiently while everyone else ate. Ed who now felt slightly guilty, halted his eating.

Winry noticed Ed's sudden lack of appetite and knowingly followed his stare to Al's metal frame.

"Don't worry Al, when you get your body back I'll make you a huge feast, just like this one." She smiled at him warmly.

"I know you will Winry! And I bet it'll taste just as good as this one looks."

Al too noticed Ed's stalled progress on his meal.

"Eat up brother, since I can't enjoy this Thanksgiving supper, I want you to enjoy it for me!"

Ed still looked hesitant.

"Go on, please don't feel guilty." The pure honesty could be heard in his earnest voice so Ed gave him a smile and continued to eat.

"How is it, Ed?" Winry asked insecurely.

"It's great!" Food sprayed everywhere as he ignored swallowing and chewing and continued to shovel more food into his mouth.

Instead of yelling at him like she normally would, Winry only flushed pleasurably, her ivory cheeks turning a light pink.

Ed was puzzled by this unexpected reaction, but brushed it off as he helped himself to seconds.

After the meal was eaten and the table cleared, Winry and Granny began the arduous task of washing dishes in the kitchen. As she turned around to put away a bowl, Winry nearly ran into Al who was standing directly behind her.

"Sorry Al, didn't see you there!" She apologized.

"It's okay. Hey, how about you let me help Granny finish these. Why don't you go see what brother's up to?" He had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that she was unaccustomed to.

"Umm okay."

Bewildered, she exited the room, oblivious to the knowing look shared between Pinako and Al.

She finally found Ed standing alone on the porch in the chilly autumn air. He looked deep in thought staring off into the distance, eyes unfocused. Smiling at his concentrated appearance, she approached him from behind and blew lightly in his ear. Ed jumped slightly.

"What'd you do that for, Win?" he complained.

"Couldn't resist, you looked so lost. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Everything."

She sighed at his usual way of keeping her out of the loop. She was ready to unleash a string of verbal protests but bit her lip instead, holding back her objections. She didn't want to spoil the peaceful and calm mood of the evening.

She pulled something out of her apron pocket, but it was so dark outside that Ed couldn't identify the foreign object.

"What's that?"

She grinned. "A wishbone."

He looked confused at the thin Y-shaped bone held lightly between her fingers.

"What's it for?"

Her smile broadened.

"You make a wish, and each person pulls on a side on the bone. When it breaks, whoever gets the larger part will have their wish granted."

Ed scowled. "Sounds dumb."

"Come on Ed, it's fun! Humor me."

"Fine." He sighed.

Winry closed her eyes tightly in concentration, eyebrows knitted together. When she opened them again she looked pleased and Ed noticed the rose tint returning to her cheeks.

"It's your turn. Make a wish."

"This is so unscientific." He grumbled, but complied anyway, closing his eyes as his mind analyzed the possibilities.

"Okay, got one." He opened his eyes.

She held the fragile bone out to him and he grabbed one end of it.

"Okay, pull on 3."

Her eyes danced with amusement.

"1…2…3!"

Both teens yanked hard and the bone was split apart with a crack.

Ed held his end in front of his face to examine. He had the smaller one.

He almost laughed at the unexpected disappointment that had swiftly materialized within him. It was absurd; especially for a man of science like himself, but for a moment he had thrown logic out the window and actually hoped his wish would come true just by pulling apart a bone. He shook his head, grinning at his own foolishness.

Looking at Winry who was staring down at her larger piece of the bone, Ed was surprised to see the pink tint that graced her cheeks had intensified into a deep magenta.

"What'd you wish for?" He smirked at her blushing face.

"I-I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true!" She stammered, quickly trying to compose herself.

"Aw come on, Winry, it's just a game. You don't really believe in this stuff, do you?"

He was taken aback at her suddenly crestfallen features. She didn't really set stock in flimsy and unreliable predictions like this, did she?

"Well what did you wish for then?" She demanded.

Now it was Ed's turn to awkwardly blush as he was put on the spot.

"I'm not telling."

"Why not? You didn't win, so it probably won't come true anyway."

"You don't know that. Besides, I don't believe in stupid stuff like this."

"Fine," she challenged with a raised eyebrow, arms folded, "if you don't believe in it, then tell me your wish."

Ed's temper was rising slightly, darkening the color of his face. He had always been a ruthless opponent and would never step down from a provocation such as this one.

"You know what? I can do you one better. I can actually make my wish come true."

"Oh? And how's that?" She mocked.

Ed knew that she would probably smash him over the head with her wrench for this later, but he had to have the last word, his competitive nature wouldn't allow him to back down.

Without really considering the lasting consequences, Ed grabbed Winry by the arms, pressing his lips roughly to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as they collided, shocked at his unanticipated actions.

When he released her after several seconds she was still paralyzed, staring at him with wide unfocused eyes. Her hand shakily moved towards her face and lightly touched her lip.

Ed was scared now; he had never seen Winry look so aghast before. Maybe he went too far. Maybe his actions had been too rash. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea…

His thought process was abruptly halted as he was seized by the young mechanic as she pulled him against her and forced her soft lips on his. They stayed that way for a moment before she released him. Now it was his turn to be dazed.

"Win…but I thought…"

She smiled at him slyly as she tossed the half of the bone she had been clutching out into the darkness of the night.

"I think you're right. Games like this aren't real."

She walked towards him with a huge grin.

Just as she leaned close to him once more, diminishing the gap between their faces, she whispered softly, "But both our wishes came true."

With another teasing smile she turned away from the awestruck Ed and walked back to the warm light of the house. Al and Pinako might need some more help with those dishes.

* * *

_A/N: So what'd you think? If you liked it, review. Otherwise I'll assume you didn't._


End file.
